Coloured With Paint
by Ha-LoCo
Summary: All human. 'I softly brushed her hair back from her face. Holding her gently, I whispered quietly in her ear, "What a masterpiece you are."' -Carlisle. CarlislexEsme, because nobody ever writes about these two! R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Carlisle, a young doctor, walks into Esme in the park. What happens when their lives keep seeming to cross paths? Is it fate?**

"Carlisle!" I heard the high-pitched squeal from behind me. Why me? I thought desperately. Fake smile already plastered in place, I turned round to greet Heather. The new receptionist at the hospital had been following me around for days, and I swear she was deliberately screwing up the files on the computer, just do she could ask me to help her redo them. I was the new doctor at Seattle Hospital, just out of med school and not remotely concerned with my love life, something she didn't seem to understand. My career was way too important to me. "Can you help me sort out some patients files?" she was standing only a few inches in front of me and was fluttering her eyelashes behind her glasses in a manner that I guessed was supposed to be seductive.

"I'm sorry." I tried not to sound too happy that I always had already made plans and wouldn't have to lie to her this time. "I'm meeting my parents. I haven't seen them since I moved to Seattle." My parents lived in a rainy little town called Forks. It wasn't a particularly long drive away, but I had been busy with my studies while I was training to become a doctor and hadn't had much time for my family, something I did feel bad about, but was determined to put right.

"Oh. Never mind then." Her tone of voice sounded slightly unhappier, and her face had slipped into a pout. She turned to walk away and I breathed a quiet sigh of relief that she had not pursued the matter further. "Hey!" She spun round on her heel to face me again; the wide smile was stretched across her face again with her sudden thought. "Why don't you take a friend to meet your parents? I could come with you."

I had been on a date once with Heather. When I hadn't been able to think of an excuse. She was very young, only 20 years old and some teenage tendencies slipped through. She wore bright, flashy colours, her shirts were a little too low cut and sometimes I wondered how she had managed to get a job in a hospital. The date hadn't gone well, and I hadn't called her back, I avoided her in the corridors for a while until I plucked up the courage to tell her that I wasn't looking for a serious relationship. She hadn't seemed fazed by the rejection, but she didn't give up on me. If anything it only made her more eager.

"Thanks, but I think they just wanted to see me. You know, catch up on what's been going on." I answered her hastily. Silently praying that she wouldn't pursue the matter further.

"Ah." Her eyes hardened. Maybe she was beginning to get the message. "Some other time then." And she stormed off, probably to harass another doctor somewhere.

I sighed and walked out of the brightly lit reception and out into the car park. I hadn't brought my car I preferred to walk home. My shift ended at five o'clock and I liked to take a walk through the city occasionally, it gave me time to think about things, something that with my busy schedule was hard to do. Work started at 9am, I was having difficulty with the heavy workload, and it wasn't like I could take my work home with me, and the patients were always whining. Sometimes I wished, just for once, to have a patient I could talk to, someone who wouldn't demand for everything and would actually think about what I wanted and not just themselves, this didn't just apply to patients. Most of the women I met were so into themselves it was unbelievable. Any dates that I want on with them: they just ranted on about themselves and all the amazing things they had done, they didn't care at all about me, and hardly anything changed into anything serious. I wanted to meet someone who genuinely cared. But it wasn't like that was going to happen any time soon.

I walked in the direction of the park and it didn't take long for me to reach it. It was quiet and I didn't pay much attention to where my feet were carrying me. They knew the route well enough. I didn't take the main path through the park. I preferred to take a quieter, albeit slightly longer, route that took me round the side, close to the wall.

I was watching the ground while I walked until I felt something, or someone crash into me suddenly. My arms flailed instinctively to try and catch whatever it was, but they only met air. I looked down at the floor again and saw a young woman with caramel coloured hair sitting on the ground looking up at me, her hair hiding her face. She was curled round slightly: clutching at her ankle.

"Oops. I'm so sorry." I stammered and dropped to my knees immediately to help her. I lifted her ankle gently, feeling for any sign of swelling. She seemed to be fine; it wasn't even twisted. "You're okay." I told her standing up and holding out my hand to her.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks so much for the assessment doctor." She snapped sarcastically. She shook her hair back so she could look at me, and I let out a very audible gasp. Her bright blue eyes pierced me and I felt my gaze moving across her perfect heart-shaped face, taking her in, and down to her delicate lips. She was beautiful. Her eyes had a look of honesty that wasn't found in most people, and I reached down instinctively to lift her by her arms to her feet.

"Let go." She hissed. "Creep." She brushed my hands away and glared at me, unfathomable hatred in her eyes.

"Huh?" I was slightly shocked.

"Don't touch me."

"What? I didn't do anything." I hurried. She thought I was some kind of pervert. Great, just great, like I needed this.

"Whatever." And she rushed straight past me and left the way I had entered.

**Alrighty, here's the beginning to my Carlisle and Esme story. This chapter is tiny, and I promise the next one will be longer, I'm so sorry. If I get five reviews I will update tomorrow. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The day's that I wasn't working in the hospital I mostly spent in my apartment. Cleaning, washing whatever, doing things that didn't seem to get done very often. Something my mother realised when she walked inside and took a good look around. "You really need someone to look after you, since apparently you can't even clean your own apartment." She scolded me. She spent half an hour tiding while me and my dad followed her around, talking about random things that came to mind. "So." My mom interrupted our conversation about my wage, "Have you met any nice girls up here?" she failed to keep her tone of voice nonchalant. But the again, I wouldn't have expected anything else from her. She was a worrier and she worried, almost obsessively, about my love life.

"No mom, I'm fine as I am." I sighed quietly. My dad shot me a knowing look, a look of sympathy.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Really? Huh, so you haven't met anyone lately? Haven't bumped into anyone that you can't stop thinking about?

"No-" I started to tell her, but was stopped by sudden fluttering of images in my mind. A woman on the ground with flowing caramel coloured hair. Bright blue eyes, a look of disbelief, and a voice like wind chimes that spat out sarcasm like a whip. She wasn't a naturally sarcastic person that much I could tell; even from the short moment I had spent with her. The words hadn't rolled off her tongue easily enough; she was a caring person. How was my mom so perceptive? I wondered briefly what other qualities the woman in the park possessed until I was brought swiftly back into reality.

"What's cooking?" my dad was always a very blunt person. You'd expect a clergyman to have more decorum, but, oh no, apparently good manners were reserved for friends and strangers. Family was expected to do everthing for him. My mom turned to look at me expectantly.

"Erm…" I ran a hand through my hair nervously. My parents had arrived literally five minutes after I had walked in through my own door.

My mom rolled her eyes and stormed past me while rolling up her sleeves, muttering something about the incompetence of young men.

My parents left a few hours later, not before my mom could tell me that she would be stopping round again the next day to check on me, and she expected me to have done housework. I waved to them as they rove down the street and watched until the headlamps faded into the darkness.

* * *

The next day I washed and cleaned the apartment more thoroughly than ever before. Desperate to prove that I could take care of myself before my mom came back and demanded that I moved back in with them. I was a 24-year-old doctor; and she treated me like I was five years old.

Once I had finished housework I went to Starbucks and grabbed a coffee. I drank whilst I worked on writing my book. Not that it was going anywhere. Fantasy books about doctors that were really vegetarian vampires were hard to write. I wrote half a page while I drank my first coffee, then left my manuscript on one of the small round tables by the window. My body was crying out for caffeine. The guy behind the counter was deliberately taking his time; I was left drumming my fingertips impatiently on the counter and could hear the woman waiting behind me sighing.

Once the guy came back with my coffee I slapped a ten down on the counter and turned round a little too quickly, way too quickly. The woman was stood a little closer to me than I had realised and I crashed into her. She didn't fall, but my cup did. The scalding coffee slipped out of my hands and all over the front of her shirt. She let out a shriek and I yelled a profanity and an apology. She reached past me for a handful of napkins, her caramel coloured hair flying in my face. This could not be happening…

She dabbed at her shirt for a moment and then glared back up at me. Eyes burning fiercely with first pain then humiliation, anger, recognition and then settling on a blistering fury. "You." she hissed, "have ruined my favourite shirt." now that I wasn't expecting. "First you practically attack me in the park, and now I walk in here to get me and a friend a drink you throw your coffee all over me. I could have first-degree burns! I might have to go to hospital!" her voice grew louder and I became aware that the shop had become deathly quiet, with all the nosey poetry readers, staff and even some people on the street who happened to be walking past listened in.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but I couldn't help but notice how nice she looked today. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wasn't wearing much makeup, but it seemed to suit her. The room was brighter than the park had been and I realised how beautiful she really was, despite the anger blazing in her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me." she yelled.

I rolled my eyes again. I couldn't help it; it was like a reflex reaction. "Look, it's not first degree burns you should be worried about. Third degree burns are the most serious." I explained. Clearly she had never been to medical school.

She looked like she was going to slap me.

"You have a first, possibly second degree burn. I don't think it will blister, so just leave it. If it's hurting you take some Tylenol for the pain, and if it's still hurting in a few weeks go to the hospital."

Smack! Her hand slapped across my face, leaving me feeling two things shock and pain. "Quit with the whole doctor act." She screamed. Grabbing the arm of another woman who was hovering nervously by the door she stormed out leaving a scent of roses in the air.

Sniggers started from corners around the room, and the people who were sat at the tables tried to disguise their laughs with their coffees. Hesitantly, I touched my face with my fingers. It didn't particularly hurt; I could just feel a strange tingling sensation. The guy behind the counter cleared his throat and I turned round to glare at him. "Sir would you like another coffee?" I nodded and looked at my reflection in the espresso machine. I could see the finger marks and red welts that had started forming on the side of my face. She must have really put some force behind her hand.

I was handed the coffee, he let me have it for free while I could see how much he was dying to laugh at the ludicrous handprint on my face. I sipped the coffee silently and tried to write a few more lines, a feat that proved impossible. I couldn't stop thinking about caramel coloured hair and piercing blue eyes. I wanted to go and find her; I wanted to tell her that I was sorry. So I packed up my manuscript and left the shop.

I started walking north. I had no intention of looking for the woman; I just wanted to get my mind off her. I was staring straight ahead, watching the people walking towards me, and I saw the car whose driver had lost control. The car didn't stop at the red lights, and I heard the squeal of brakes, and saw the bright blue blur as the driver swerved and the car slalomed into a shop window, shattering glass everywhere. And I heard the screams as people ran out of the way, and then congregated back towards the accident. I pushed through the crowd of people, praying that nobody had been hurt. Until I found what everyone was milling around. A young woman was laying on the ground, caramel coloured hair fanned out around her like a halo, a coffee stain on her shirt.

I swore quietly and pushed past the people to get to the centre where they had left a ring around her. I knelt down next to her and shouted for the crowd to move back further, before talking to her quietly, "can you hear me?"

"Yes." She moaned. And I took the opportunity to take a good look at her. She had been hit by the back of the car when it had spun round, a great deal of blood was pulsing from the back of her head, blood on her lips, I wiped it away without thinking.

"Does anything hurt?" I asked her.

"Yes." She whimpered. Her eyes were still closed but she reached out looking for a hand to hold. I grasped it and held on tightly.

"What hurts?"

"Everything." She cried out. But that was good, not that she was hurt, but that she could still feel something. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and I wiped those away too.

"You're going to be fine." I found myself promising. I don't know why I did it. You never promise the patient anything, but she wasn't my patient, and I wanted to help her desperately. She opened her eyes and peered up at me. She recognised me immediately, but didn't pull away she didn't have the strength.

I stayed with her until the ambulance came, rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand whilst talking to her reassuringly. And I only left her when they bundled her away in the back of it.

**OK, I know Esme seems a little OOC, but all will be revealed! I would have carried on with this chapter, only I have Product design, RE, Science and History homework, so I'm going to start that. I will update tomorrow if I get 15 reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Starrywolf274, for being my first reviewer. Thanks, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I stayed at home, feeling somewhat dazed. Something my mother, when she called later that evening, was quick to pick up on. She wondered out loud about whether I felt ill, or if my job was too much stress. I shook off all sympathy and just ended up telling her straight out, "A woman was hit by a car right in front of me today."

My mom gasped and immediately started asking me for details "Is she okay? Did you help her?"

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of her thoughts. She'd be okay; she'd have to be. "I don't know." I admitted. "But it's eating me up inside. I have to know what happened to her. Can you visit me again tomorrow instead?" she agreed, of course, and I hurried to hang up the phone.

I drove to the hospital. It would normally take me 10-minutes to walk the short distance, but that seemed like such a long wait, and when I parked in the car park I almost ran inside, narrowly avoiding being hit by another car. Dr Snow glared at me; I guessed I must have gone down in his estimations. I shot him an apologetic look and carried ran on through the automatic doors.

"Doctor Cullen! Doctor Cullen!" I heard the high-pitched squealing voice behind me, and turned reluctantly to greet a bouncy Heather. "You're not working tonight, did you need anything? Come back to get anything?" she fluttered her eyelashes again. I struggled not to run away right there and then.

"No, no." I assured her. "A young woman was admitted today. She was in a car accident. Could you tell me what room she's in?" I asked politely.

Heather nodded and walked off to the front desk, swaying her hips in a way that made her look like she had a bionic leg. She typed on the computer slowly, taking her time, whilst I clicked my tongue impatiently. "Esme Platt…" she trailed off, and looked at me for some recognition of the name, I nodded even though the name didn't ring any bells. "Suffered severe blood loss, a broken wrist, two broken ribs and a fractured femur." She smiled and nodded, as if what she had just told me had satisfied me. I gestured for her to continue. "Erm… she's in room 126. Oh and Carlisle, there's a party tonight and-"

I hurried thanks and turned my back on her, rushing down a corridor in the direction of her room, making a hasty escape. "Hey, wait…" Heather called after me, but I had already made it through the swinging doors.

Room 126. Why did it have to be such a long walk away? Esme… Esme Platt. I paused outside the door. Would she even want to see me? Of course she wouldn't, so what was I doing here? I didn't know. I slowly reached out for the door handle, but before I could turn it, someone on the inside did it for me.

Dr Coulson backed out of the door, and started when he saw me. "Carlisle." He nodded in acknowledgement. "Everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." I brushed off his worries. "Just wanted to see how… see how Esme is doing."

"She's asleep." His eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "Was there any particular reason you wanted to see her?" I shook my head quickly. He smiled and walked away looking confused, but not particularly suspicious.

I walked in through the open door and closed it behind me. The room was silent except for the beeping of the heart monitor and Esme's quiet breathing. Slowly, I walked forward so I was near to her head. A sleeping angel, that's what she looked like. She shifted slightly, frowning, it seemed that even in her unconscious state she knew that someone was there, watching her.

I deliberated for a moment about whether this would be considered stalking. She was a patient and I was a doctor, I was standing by her bed, watching the beautiful woman sleep. Watching her eyelids flutter. I hoped she would wake up. I wanted to see her eyes, see if they were as lovely as I remembered. Stalking her. I wasn't. It wasn't like I was going to follow her home and stare through her window with binoculars. Still, I grabbed the clipboard on the foot of her bed and glanced at it; it made me look less conspicuous. She needed surgery on her broken femur and she would need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks. I glanced at her sleeping form; they must have sedated her heavily since she was in such a bad way. I sighed; I couldn't help feeling that this was my fault.

I clipped the clipboard back in place, while grumbling incoherently. I crossed the room in two long steps to leave the room. I glanced back at her one more time, to see the stretching and blinking Esme Platt. I felt my jaw drop slightly, how would she react to seeing me?

She yawned and glanced upwards looking at me. I saw her eyes widen slightly at first and then change when she recognised me. "You." she hissed. Her eyes were slits; the angry personality did not match her kind, heart-shaped face.

"Me." I confirmed inclining my head toward her. I took a step forward closer towards her. "How are you feeling?" I wondered out loud.

Her eyes darted across my face, examining me, and my white doctors coat. "I'm just fi- ouch!" she winced. She had tried to stand up and had moved her fractured leg and leaned on her broken wrist.

I started forward immediately, my eyes widening in concern. Her face snapped up to look at me. "Are you going to let me examine you?" I asked her softly. "Or are you going to yell at me again?"

She blushed and turned away from me, whilst I moved forward to look at her wrist. She held her hand out, still not looking at me. I sighed and took her hand gently. As I took it, I felt and incredible spark of electricity run through my veins. I jumped upwards, but didn't release her hand; I didn't want to loose the incredible sensation. Esme was staring up at me. Her eyes were like wide, round crystal plates and her jaw had dropped open. "Sorry." I whispered. I couldn't think of anything else to say. To distract myself from the round glittering eyes that I could feel trained on my face, I examined her wrist, lingering slightly. She winced slightly when my fingers moved over the fracture. "Sorry." I repeated and placed her hand gently down on the bed. I took a deep breath and stood back before glancing back at her face. She was still watching me. "Does anything else hurt?" I asked her running my fingers nervously through my hair. She didn't answer me and I felt annoyance build up in my chest. "Don't tell me to drop the doctor act again, just answer the question." I snapped and immediately felt ashamed of myself. She didn't deserve me to treat her this way; she had just made a mistake. She was staring down at the bed, avoiding my gaze, but I could see the embarrassment that she felt. I took a step closer to her, holding up my hands in an apologetic gesture. "Look, I'm-"

"I'm sorry." She cut me off and looked up at me, her eyes pleading. "I'm so, so sorry." She was whispering. "I should never of accused you of attacking me in the park and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Her voice was thickening. She sounded like she was about to cry.

I turned away for a second to drag the wooden chair that was in the corner over to her. "You shouldn't apologise to me." I told her kindly and waited for her to look up. "I probably did seem a little creepy, I guess doctors instinct took over." I grinned.

She smiled slightly. "No. You didn't seem creepy at all." She laughed quietly, a tinkling laugh, it brightened up her face, "I was just in a really bad mood."

My smiled grew, "Why?" I asked. And then realised that it might have been the wrong thing to say. Some things are best kept private.

She didn't seem offended though, "parent troubles. They keep trying to set me up with a son of their friends. I keep on telling them, I'm single and loving it." She smiled at me.

I smiled back, though it was slightly forced. She was single, but she didn't want a boyfriend. I didn't know why I felt elated and saddened at the same time.

"So when I ran into you in the park…" I trailed off gesturing that she continued.

"I was going home," she said, nodding her head.

"Why did you assume I was attacking you?" I wondered. It had been bugging me ever since she had shouted out me that night. What kind of impression did I give off?

"Oh. I didn't." she blushed. "Like I said, I was just in a really bad mood."

"Ah." I nodded. I was a doctor. I was supposed to be smart. So I decided to give off the impression that I understood what she was talking about. She didn't start another topic of conversation though, or elaborate on her answer, so I decided to ask her straight out.

"Do I look really creepy?" I asked desperately.

Her eyebrows shot upwards, "No, why?" She look confused, like my question made little sense.

I sighed. "That's a relief. I was just wondering if I gave off that kind of impression."

She smiled. "You don't look creepy at all." She spoke kindly. Like I was being given some amazing compliment. "In fact… this might sound weird, but when I come to think of it, you kind of look like a doctor!"

I felt a grin stretch across my face. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I laughed and she did too. We sat there for a moment together, and I was amazed at how easy it was to talk to her. I could talk just as easy to her as I could with some of my friends that I had known for years. We sat there for just a few more seconds before I realised that since I was already in the hospital, I may as well check on my patients.

I slid the chair away from her and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked at once, her eyes following me as I carried the chair back into the corner of the room.

"I feel like I'm neglecting my patients." I told her truthfully. "I'm going to see how they're doing before they go to sleep."

"What time is it?" she asked, looking round, searching for a clock.

I glanced at my watch, "It's almost 9pm."

"Great." she moaned sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Did she need anything?

"Nothing. I'm fine. I'll just have a hard time getting back to sleep." She sighed and stared at the ceiling.

I hesitated for a moment, thinking. "I could come back and keep you company if you want me to." I suggested. She peered at me curiously and I started backtracking, "or not, if you don't want me to, I can stay away-"

"No. No." she cut me off again. "I'd love for you to come back and keep me company." She smiled at me. Such a genuine smile it made my heart ache. I smiled back and stumbled out of the room, feeling elated and somewhat dazzled…

**Yay! I updated! I'm sorry it took a while, only I had a ton of homework that I had forgotton about and the teachers were being mean! Weirdly, I really liked writting this chapter, I had so much fun with it :) If you guys would like an early update, hmm let's think... if I get 15 reviews I will update tomorrow! Thanks for reading guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

I stopped outside Bob Jenkins' room, just opposite Esme's. He too had a fractured leg, but unlike Esme, he was making a big deal out of it. I walked in; he was lying awake in his bed, staring at me accusingly. I sighed and walked over to him, "How are you feeling today Mr Jenkins?" I asked politely.

Bob continued to stare at me he was almost stone deaf. I walked even closer, "How are you feeling today Mr Jenkins?" I repeated.

"My leg hurts." He complained angrily. And then looked at me like it was my entire fault that he was in pain. I sighed again, he didn't seem to realise that there was very little that I could about that.

"I will prescribe you some more pain killers." I told him, taking the clipboard from the end of his bed. Bob had been given painkillers only a few hours ago. So, the only way he could have been in pain would be if he hadn't been given a high enough dosage, which didn't seem to be the case, as I would have been informed earlier, or he was making a fuss about nothing. "Or maybe some sleeping pills instead," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he demanded, glaring at me.

"Nothing, nothing," I said to him hastily. "I'll be back in a minute." I backed out of the room and down the corridor. Dr Coulson was walking towards me, he nodded in acknowledgement, and "Can you give Mr. Jenkins some more sleeping pills?" I requested.

He grinned "Sure, but if I were you I wouldn't carry on walking down this corridor."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Heather is looking for you."

I froze. He noticed and chuckled quietly. "I'll, erm, see you later." He wandered off down the corridor, shooting me glances that were a mixture of amusement and sympathy. Now I was faced with two alternatives, face a temperamental Heather, and be forced to lie to get out of some kind of party that she will invite me to, or hide in Esme's room. It felt strange how easy that question was to answer.

I turned around and darted into Esme's room, she looked up and when she saw me, she smiled. "Hey there doctor." She greeted me.

I smiled. "Hello." Her eyes darted across my face; she fidgeted slightly in her bed. "Is everything okay?" I asked, walking over to her.

"Sure, sure everything's fine. I was just wondering if I could ask you a question?"

I smiled, "Sure."

"Where are you from?"

I was a little taken aback, but kept a somewhat professional guise. "I was born in England." I told her, she must have picked up on my mixed accent.

"Ah." She nodded, but it was easy to tell she was still curious.

"Me and my parents moved here when I was nine years old. My dad got a job here, so we moved." I smiled.

She smiled back shyly. "Can I ask another question?"

I laughed and pulled the chair up by her bed so I could sit down. "Go ahead."

"Why have you come back into my room?"

"Oh." She didn't want me there. I was sure of it. I was an annoyance.

"Don't get me wrong." She cut in hurriedly. "I don't want you to leave. I just wondered why you had come back so quickly."

My lips twitched up into a smile again, I couldn't help it; it was like a reflex. She didn't want me to go. "Actually, I came in here to hide." I watched her react to that. She looked surprised at first, and then she frowned. "I'm hiding from the receptionist."

Eyebrows still furrowed she asked, "Why?"

"She keeps trying to get me to date her."

Esme's eyes widened for a second, before she relaxed and giggled. Her eyes, they were an unusual shade of blue. They were periwinkle and the light shimmered off them. I was happy that I had an excuse to look at her, she had long eyelashes that cast shadows on her cheek, her hair was covering one half of her face, and I felt a longing to push it back.

"And do you not want to date at the moment?" she asked. Her eyes were trained on me again. My green eyes were boring into her blue ones.

I didn't know how to reply. So I chose the same answer I had been telling everyone for a while. "Not right now." She nodded and looked away, eyes guarded. I couldn't read them. "So…" I searched around for conversation. "Where are you from?"

She smiled, "Columbus, Ohio. My family lived on a farm."

"Really? What was that like?"

She shrugged. "Fine. I guess."

I was about to ask her for more information, when the door opened and I heard a gasp. I groaned, thinking it was Heather. I turned around, expecting to be greeted with a squeal and an invitation to a party, but instead, I saw a woman, possibly about Esme's age, standing by the door. I leaned away from Esme, I realised that we had been leaning towards each other subconsciously. Standing up I spoke, "Hello, I am Dr. Cullen, may I help you?"

The woman ignored me, instead running to Esme. "Are you okay?" she demanded, hugging her.

"Lizzie I'm fine." Esme laughed and tugged on a lock of Lizzie's bronze hair.

"What's wrong with you? Did you break anything?" Lizzie asked, perching on the bed.

"You can take my seat." I told her, taking a few steps back from the pair.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked.

"I'll give you two some privacy, you'll need to catch up." It was way past visiting hours, but I decided to let her stay for a while.

"But I thought you were hiding from the crazy receptionist."

I chuckled. "I was, but don't worry, if I see her I'll come straight back."

Esme smiled slightly, but there was another emotion in her eyes, I still couldn't read it.

On my way out of the room I closed the door and glanced at my watch. It was 9:30 and her friend had come to visit her so late. She must have very good friends. I stood in the corridor. Trying to recollect my thoughts, I wanted to walk straight back in there. There was something about her, something that I found entrancing. She was like a drug; I wasn't addicted, not yet.

I stumbled, in a daze, towards the cafeteria. Hoping it would still be open. It wasn't. I sighed and walked back the way I'd come. Not paying much attention to where I was going, until I found myself outside Esme's room again. "Get a grip." I hissed to myself.

"Carlisle!"

I closed my eyes and sighed. I hadn't been paying attention. Heather had found me. I turned around. "Hi." I tried to sound enthusiastic, or at the very least happy.

"Hey, so what are you doing tonight?" she flicked hair out of her eyes dramatically.

"Um, working?"

She giggled. She sounded like she was choking. "No you're not. You're not even supposed to be here. Why don't we go somewhere?"

"Erm." I could hear giggles from inside Esme's room. I longed to go back inside.

Heather glared for a second at the door. I didn't like that, she was shooting daggers at Esme; I wanted to protect her.

I ran my hand through my honey blond hair and closed my eyes. What was wrong with me?

"Visiting hours were over ages ago." She frowned and walked into the room. I followed her in, glaring at her back. "Excuse me," she said loudly.

I looked over the top of her head to see Esme and Lizzie both staring at Heather. Esme looked confused for a moment by the interruption, until she noticed me. The furrows in her forehead smoothed outwards, she smiled at me.

"You have to go." Heather snapped, rudely pointing at Lizzie.

Lizzie looked slightly taken aback, but recovered quickly. "Can't I just stay with her for a little longer?"

"Of course you can." I nodded before Heather could answer. Esme beamed at me.

"Erm… Carlisle." I turned around back to Heather. She was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at me.

"Yes?" I invited her to continue politely.

"It's way past visiting hours, she should leave so that this woman can go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." Esme cut in.

Heather turned to her with a glare on her face. I shifted uncomfortably before stepping in-between them. The way she was looking at Esme was almost murderous, and I felt very protective of the injured woman lying on the bed.

"If Esme wants her to stay than she should, just for a few minutes."

"Look." I heard an annoyed voice from behind me; Lizzie had stood up, "If it's such a big deal I'll come back tomorrow." She gave Esme a hug, "thanks Carlisle." She smiled, before throwing a filthy look at Heather and then walking out of the door.

Heather glared at Esme. "You shouldn't have visitors this late."

Esme sighed, "I know, sorry."

Heather nodded at her before turning to me, "So Carlisle, I was thinking that maybe you and me get together later. I finish in half an hour, maybe we could go to club or something."

I gaped at her. I was not remotely interested, and she still didn't get the message. "Erm thanks for the offer, but not tonight." I turned away, back to Esme. "So… is your leg hurting you?"

"No, it's fine… and you can relax, Heather's gone."

I sighed in relief and sank into the chair again leaning my head into my hands.

Esme laughed. "She is so annoying."

"Tell me about it. And I have to work with her."

She laughed. "I feel a little sorry for her."

"Really? Why?"

She looked sideways at me. "Oh, Carlisle, isn't it obvious? She's doing it to try and impress you."

I glanced up at her through my fingers before laughing. At least, it was meant to be a laugh, but it sounded more like I was choking. "Im-impress me?"

She nodded. "Men are so oblivious sometimes."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

She nodded wisely, "Yes. And you're a doctor, you're _supposed _to be smart."

I laughed. "Well… sorry for not understanding the inner workings of a woman's mind. So what exactly was she doing that was supposed to impress me?"

"Well… she was obviously trying to impress you by acting really professional. That's why she made Elizabeth leave."

"Wait, wait, wait." I held up my hands, "That was supposed to be impressive."

"Yes. And she probably considered Lizzie a threat, so she wanted her out of here."

She considered that other woman, Elizabeth, to be a threat? I thought back, trying to remember what she had looked like. She had been pretty, but Esme, I stared at her, she was perfect. "Why did she think Elizabeth was a threat?" I asked.

Esme shrugged, but kept her eyes locked with mine, "Lizzie's lovely. And I'm practically a cripple so it's not like she can throw _me_ out ."

I leaned back in my chair, running my fingers through my hair, "She is so deluded."

"You have my sympathy." She smiled.

"Thanks."

Esme laughed and then gasped suddenly, her hands flew to her mouth, and her eyes had widened in horror.

"What's wrong?" I shifted closer, "Esme are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry." She squeaked. "I slapped you didn't I? I'm so, so sorry about that." She sounded like she was close to tears.

"Esme." I whispered taking one of her hands gently, "You've already apologised to me once, you don't need to again."

She shook her head, "I apologised for accusing you of attacking me. I didn't apologise for hitting you." She stammered through the sentence. Then reached out to stroke my cheek carefully, I took a deep breath to steady myself, and I noticed how her fingers trembled. "It doesn't still hurt, does it?"

I shook my head smiling. "No. And I forgive you."

She withdrew her hand, "Thanks."

I placed her hand back on the bed and took another shaky breath. _Relax_. I told myself. "You're welcome."

She laughed again. Such a pretty laugh.

I smiled and glanced at the clock. It was so late! The time had literally flown by. "Esme." My tone of voice was apologetic, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go home. It's getting late and…" I trailed off.

"It's fine. You'll be back tomorrow though, right?"

"Sure." I nodded. "I'll definitely be back tomorrow."

"Goodnight Carlisle."

"Night Esme." I closed the door behind me, the last glimpse of the room, was just her face, she looked sad, and sorry to see me go.

* * *

I arrived back at my home with my thoughts filled with her, her face, her smile, and her laugh. And I couldn't wait to get to work the next day. What was wrong with me? I pounded my pillows into a more comfortable shape. She was like a brand of heroin. I needed to see her. so I slept that night, my dreams only of her.

**It took me another week to update, school is so hectic. And my English teacher is all "**Everyone in here's expected to get an A star or an A in English, blah, blah, blah,**" And I have a lot of homework that keeps building up. This chapters kind of just a filler, but I feel like I need to build on Carlisle and Esme's relationship. Please review, I love it when you do!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up, feeling jittery and excited. It took me a moment, as I lay bed, to remember why I was so keyed up, and when I did I shot out of bed like a bullet. I remembered Esme, in the hospital, on her own, waiting for me? I hoped she was.

I took a warm shower, relaxed my tense muscles, and took longer than I initially planned to. I dressed hurriedly and ran a comb through my hair before heading out the door. I was in such a rush I took the car again, and forgot to eat breakfast.

I walked into the hospital and something by the counter caught my attention. Heather was waving frantically at me. I considered ignoring her, but the compassionate side of me took over, and I went to meet her.

"Carlisle!" she greeted me. "How are you?"

I sighed, "Fine Heather. And you?"

"Just perfect." she giggled. Then peered closely at me, "are you sure you're fine?" she asked, taking a step towards me.

"I'm fine." I repeated just managing to reign in my annoyance.

"But are you sure?" she almost whispered. She had walked even closer and had started to reach out towards me.

I nodded and hurriedly took a step backwards.

She noticed this. "You have something on your face." She told me and stroked her fingertips across my cheek.

Uncomfortably, I took a step backwards, out of her reach. "Um, thanks."

"You're welcome." She smiled, and started to speak again. I hurried away before she could ask me anything.

The first room I visited was Esme's, but I hesitated briefly outside her door. Something stronger than butterflies was battering away inside my stomach; I took a deep breath and knocked on the door before walking in.

Esme was sitting up, hands folded in her lap, and smiling at me. I could only smile back goofily for a second before remembering what I as there for. "Hello Esme." I walked over and sat in the chair that was right beside her bed.

"Good morning Carlisle."

"How are you feeling?" I kept up the doctor persona.

She grinned, "I'm fine. How are you?"

I laughed quietly. "I'm great, but this isn't about me though is it? Is your leg hurting you?"

Her lips slipped into a pout, "No. I'm good."

I nodded and took in the upset expression on her face. "Are…" I started carefully, "Are you sure?"

She stared at me for a few more seconds before speaking, "When's my operation?"

"Um…" I was taken aback by the sudden change of subject, "The day after tomorrow." She nodded and looked away avoiding eye contact. "Um… E- Esme, are you sure you're okay?" I couldn't understand why I was having such a problem with coherency around her.

Her sharp periwinkle eyes twinkled at me. "I'm… just fine." And she smiled finally.

A lock of caramel coloured hair fell across her forehead, and I felt, once again, a longing to push it back, to touch her face just once. Clearing my throat, I leaned back, away from her. She noticed, and her face fell slightly. I felt ashamed of myself suddenly, I wanted to see her smile again.

"So…" I searched around for conversation again. "Are you expecting any visitors today?"

I was pleased when a smile graced her lips. "Yes. I think Lizzie and Edward are visiting me today."

I nodded. "What about your parents?"

She pursed her lips and a tiny frown appeared on her forehead. "I don't think they will be coming." She spoke slowly.

"Sorry." I apologised. It was obviously a difficult subject for her. "I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine." She smiled, "it's just… I don't expect them to visit me."

I was going to ask her why. But I decided not to. So I simply nodded. I had to leave shortly after that to check on my other patients.

The hospital was unusually quiet, and the time passed by in a blur. I paid attention to the people when they complained and whined and I checked them over, but my thoughts were really elsewhere. I bandaged a child's knee and reassured the mother, but I was thinking of other things. I dodged a persistent Heather, but not only because I didn't want to date her, I wanted to date someone else, someone who was sitting in their bed, with a fractured femur, broken ribs and a broken wrist, someone who had bright, striking cerulean eyes.

I walked back towards Esme's room trying to think of an excuse as to why had come back so early. I paused outside her door before knocking.

"Come in."

I took a deep breath to steady myself before opening the door. Esme was sitting up in bed, watching a baseball team being interviewed on the TV. She turned the sound down and looked up at me expectantly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You support The Clippers?"

She shrugged unperturbed, "I told you I was from Columbus." I nodded and she noticed my expression. I realised my mouth was open. She laughed, "What? You didn't expect me to like baseball?"

"No." I grinned at her, sitting down next to her again, revelling in the closeness. "I just thought that maybe you'd support a team that were actually any good."

She raised her eyebrows in mock shock, "and who do you support?"

"Seattle Mariners." I told her confidently.

She chocked back a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just thought that maybe you'd support a team that were actually any good." She grinned. "Weren't they the first team to be eliminated this year from the playoffs?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to look nonchalant, whilst really being amazed at her blatant knowledge of baseball. "Um… no."

She laughed at me. "Yes they were. Yes they were. They had the lowest-"

"And The Clippers are so much better." I said sarcastically.

She grinned again, "of course."

"What other sports do you like?"

"Hmm…" her eyes narrowed as she thought, "I'm not sure." She admitted, "I've never played anything else."

I nodded and stood up when I heard a gentle knock on the door. Lizzie, the bronze-haired woman from yesterday and a tall man with black hair walked in, both with slightly worried expressions on their faces. The woman ran to Esme and gave her a hug before talking, "Are you okay? Is anything wrong? Where's the crazy receptionist?"

Me, and Esme both laughed. "Esme's fine and you won't have to worry about Heather today." I promised. I'd stand guard outside the door if it made Esme happy. As soon as I thought that I immediately shook my head to try and get rid of the thoughts. What was wrong with me?

The black haired man turned to me, "When will Esme be out of here?" he asked.

"In a few weeks."

He nodded and held out his hand, I shook it. "I'm Edward Masen." He introduced himself.

"Carlisle Cullen."

He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before his attention was suddenly caught by something else; he turned away and looked at the TV before sighing. "Okay… who supports The Clippers?" he demanded.

"Me," called Esme from the bed.

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head despairingly. "I should have known. Still strictly minor league." He glared at her in mock shame.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." I said quietly before turning to let myself out of the room.

"Wait." Esme called to me before I could leave, "you don't have to go. You can stay."

I turned back towards them. Elizabeth and Edward were both standing close to the TV, eyes trained on it. Tactfully ignoring us.

"Would… would you like me to?" I stammered nervously.

She nodded. Looking at her hands, rather than me, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Yes… I would like that very much."

I felt my face grow hot at her words and went to sit next to her. Elizabeth and Edward were talking to each other in quiet voices, and it was then that I realised they were holding hands. I looked back at Esme… I realised then that I wanted to hold her hand. Reach out and grab it, I told myself. But I didn't.

The four of us talked for a while about a medley of things. And I soon discovered that Edward and Elizabeth were engaged. They chatted to us about the wedding for a while, Lizzie was practically bouncing with excitement and nerves. I felt a rush of happiness, they were obviously two very nice people and were very much in love, it was obvious by the way they looked at each other, the adoring look in their eyes.

After a while I left them again, after reminding them that I still had other patients to take care of. "Can't they look after themselves for a while?" asked Lizzie, who was bouncing in time to her words.

I laughed easily. "Yeah, right. They'd suddenly catch some rare disease and they'd sue me."

Esme laughed. "What rare disease would they catch?"

"Hmm…" I paused thoughtfully. "Lingua villosa."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"When you get a hairy tongue."

Lizzie burst out laughing, and Esme grinned, "Seriously?"

"Sure." I winked at her.

I didn't take long. The hospital was still unusually quiet, so I wandered round the corridors for a few minutes. I didn't want to seem like I was looking for excuses to stay in Esme's room, but I ended up walking back to her, it was like I was drawn to her.

Lizzie and Edward had left and Esme was talking to someone on her phone. She gestured me over to her silently, I closed the door behind me and crept to sit on the chair.

"Yes, mom." She grinned at me and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I promise." She was frowning and appeared to be having some kind of argument. "No. No, I will be out soon I'll still be able to make it over there next week." And after a moments pause, "Look, would you like to talk to a doctor?"

I sat up a little straighter, taken aback.

Esme grinned at me, "actually there's one in here right now." And she held the phone out to me.

I reached out hesitantly to take the phone off her.

"Hello, who am I talking to?" The woman demanded. She had a loud, angry voice and seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I introduced myself nervously. Esme shot me an apologetic smile. I heard the woman on the phone say something, but I wasn't paying attention, Esme's smile was still lingering on her lips and a strange dizzying sensation ran through me that made me want to lean in closer to her, run my fingers through her hair, press my lips to hers.

"Excuse me?" the woman on the phone was almost yelling and Esme was still smiling, obviously able to her mother's loud voice through the receiver.

"Sorry?"

"Will my little girl be able to visit me in ten weeks?" I saw Esme blanch at the words 'little girl', and I also realised she hadn't looked away from me once; I shifted in my chair, more nervous than I had been before.

"Yes. She will be able to travel to Ohio, but she will still need crutches, so she will obviously need someone to go with her and help her."

I heard the woman sigh. "Thank you for all your help." She didn't sound thankful at all. And then she hung up.

I stared at the phone for a second before putting it down on Esme's bedside table. She looked at me, waiting for my assessment on her mother.

I sat down slowly, clearing my throat before speaking. "Erm… your mom seems… nice."

She snorted. "Yeah, right. She's mad at me for messing up her perfect little family reunion."

I stared at her for a second; her perfect lips had slipped into a pout. Slowly, carefully I reached out a hand and held hers. She looked up at me and smiled slowly. My heart started to beat faster in my chest and I was beginning to worry that she would be able to hear it. We sat like that, silent and motionless, for a moment together before she spoke. "Lizzie and Edward had to go. They wanted me to tell you that they're sorry they couldn't say goodbye." She smiled, "They both like you."

I smiled.

She bit her lip. "I'm pretty sure Lizzie will be back tomorrow to invite you to her wedding."

I raised an eyebrow.

She chuckled at my expression. "She has a 'good feeling'-" she made little air quotes with her fingers "- about you. And you'd do well to accept her invitation, otherwise she'll make sure you'll live to regret it."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well I'll make sure I remember that."

Esme smiled. "Good. It's one of the best pieces of advice you'll ever get."

"I'm sure it is." I said nodding seriously.

"Of course it is." She grinned. "Seen anything of Heather lately?"

I grimaced. "I had something on my face this morning and she wiped it off for me," I explained shuddering slightly at the memory of her fingers lingering across my cheekbone.

A look of disbelief crossed over her face. "Ah."

"What?" I inquired.

"Did you have anything on your face before you came out?"

I thought back. I had glanced in the mirror quickly, but I hadn't noticed anything. "No…"

Esme's mouth fell open for a second before she cracked up laughing.

"What's funny?"

"Aw, Carlisle." There was a strange look on her face that I couldn't quite recognise. "I don't think that you really had anything on your face."

"Then why…"

"I think…" she started slowly, "She wanted an excuse to… touch you." She explained while shuddering slightly.

I considered this for a second before shaking my head.

She raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"Nobody, not even Heather, is obsessive enough to do that."

She peered at me before shaking her head in mock sadness. "Carlisle, for a Doctor you're not very good at reading people."

I smiled at her, replaying the moment that she said my name in my head over and over again, before glancing at the clock on her bedside table and sighing.

"What's wrong?" She asked, anxious at my sudden change in expression.

"Nothing. I'll just have to go soon, my mother's visiting me tonight and if I haven't got dinner ready she'll flip."

Esme laughed. "When do you have to leave?"

I hesitated slightly before telling her, "My shift ended about half an hour ago."

Esme blushed slightly and giggled. "Okay, promise you'll be back tomorrow?"

"I promise."

"Good." She laughed again. "I'm going to have to teach you more about women's thoughts."

I grinned. "I look forward to it."

* * *

I was sitting at my dining room table, my mother and father opposite me, the two of them talking about… stuff. I wasn't sure what, I wasn't paying much attention. My thoughts were busy. I couldn't stop thinking about Esme. It was almost like she was a magnet, I was so drawn to her it was impossible to resist. I had only learned a few things about her, and I had only known her for a short time, but everything about her was perfect.

"Carlisle Cullen, are you listening to what I am saying." My mother's annoyed voice jerked me out of my stupor.

"Yes?" I tried.

She glared at me from across the table. "Really? What was I just talking to you about?"

I hesitated slightly before answering. There were two things my mother loved to talk about more than anything else, my career, and my love life. "My career." I guessed.

"Wrong." She snapped. "What are you thinking about so intently?"

"Nothing." I pressed my lips together hopefully, praying that she would buy it.

But she didn't. My mom could always tell when I was lying. She narrowed her eyes, assessing me. "Are you thinking about a girl?"

I suppressed a groan. My mom could read my face like an open book. "Yes." I admitted, honesty was always the best policy.

My mom grinned. "What her name? How long have you two been dating?"

"Whoa, slow down. We're not." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief, while my dad cleared his throat nervously and left to wash his plate. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Well… we're just friends mom. Probably not even that."

"What on earth are you talking about? How did you meet each other?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples with my fingertips. "Well… we kind of ran into each other in a park." I thought about going into more detail, but decided against it. "She's a patient in the hospital." I added.

"When will you ask her out?" my mom pushed.

"I'm not sure if I will."

She sighed quietly, before speaking softly. "Carlisle, how often do you think of her when you're not with her?"

I looked up and met her gaze. "I think about her all the time."

My mom cracked a grin. "Then go for it."

**It took me a while to update again. Sorry. This chapter is only really a filler, even though it was longer than most of my other chapters! But it needed to be written! Please review, I love it when you do! :)**


End file.
